A Hard Journey
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Rebecca wanted to stay with the Burrows, but she didn't want this.
1. Drunk and Death

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Megaforce. This story is fan-made._

_Author's Note: This is not where the Megaforce series starts. If you want to read the series without getting lost, I suggest you read my stories in the order they appear:_

_**No To Date Nights - The Party Night - Project Partners - Megaforce: Lives Behind The Masks - **__**Prom Night**__ - __**A Trip To Remember - First Meetings - Something She Loves – Protective Morans – Samurai In Harwood County – Rainy Days – Luck Had Nothing To Do With It – Ranger Support – Parents and Children – Hero Without The Spandex – Emma's Night – Emma's Mother – Bait And Switch – After Death – A Stormy Day – A Date For Tensou – A Mother's Advice – Mending Fences – Executioner Named Revenge –Those Three Words – On The Fourth Day – Babysitting – Tiger- A Fresh Start – On the Mountains – Looking Ahead – The Rangers' Recovery – Daughter's Nightmare – Megaforce: With Great Power –Cookies – The Babysitters: Jake and Gia – Better Off With The Burrows**_

Troy stepped into the dark, alcohol smelling home and his stomach turned. For some reason this worried him more than any of the battles he had faced as a Ranger. Unfortunately, as hard as he tried to convince Rebecca to stay away from her father, Rebecca wouldn't listen. It had been a couple of weeks now since she had last seen him and she insisted on checking up on him. No matter what he had done, Mr. Daniels would always be her father. Rebecca wasn't the type of person to just let go. Troy decided it was better to tag along with her while she was asking him to come with her rather than risk her coming over by herself.

"People don't change overnight," Troy reminded her as she set her bag down in the front hallway and started to look around for her father. "You might not like what you see."

"Jake's mother moved out. Maybe that got him thinking," Rebecca said. "Maybe he's sobering up."

Troy sniffed the air. He could smell nothing but body odor and alcohol. Rebecca either had no sense of smell or she was being blindly optimistic.

Her current situation with the Burrows was for the best, and it was doing wonders for Rebecca's emotional well-being, but everyone could see how much Rebecca wanted to have her own happy family. She wanted to be back with her father. She wanted him to realize how far he had let himself fall. She wanted him to fight for her, and not just against the Burrows, but against himself. She wanted him to want her as much as she wanted him.

She wanted her father. As great as Mr. Burrows was, it seemed he couldn't take Mr. Daniels' place for Rebecca like he had done for Troy. It killed the red Ranger to see his little sister finally get her hopes up, only to know they would come crashing down at any moment. There wasn't a chance her father had sobered up yet.

"Becca…"

"He's not downstairs," Rebecca said as she started to climb the stairs. "I'm going to check his room."

"We should go. If he doesn't know you're here… He might snap again. The kids at school only just stopped asking you what the other guy looks like."

"I have to try, Troy. Dad needs someone fighting in his corner. He's got to know that I'll come back if he just pushes himself."

"Rebecca…"

"I changed," Rebecca looked down from the top of the stairs at her brother. "I was lost too. I'm only better now because you never stopped trying to help me. Why can't you give dad that same chance?"

"You weren't like this."

"Oh, really? You don't think, sooner or later, I would have ended up in jail? Or worse? You don't know half the shit I did. The weed I planted on Gia was honestly the most legal thing I was carrying around in those last few months before you found me."

Troy sighed. He couldn't fight his sister. She was stubborn. He was sure that had to be a Daniel's trait and unfortunately he knew it was going to hurt her. He joined her upstairs and then led the way to the master bedroom. He knocked gently but didn't hear a sound. He started to turn around.

"We tried. Maybe he's out."

"His car's in the driveway," Rebecca said. "Dad drives to the corner store. He's home, trust me."

She reached for the doorknob. Troy felt his stomach turn as he watched her open it. This was going to be bad.

"See," she said to him as she pointed inside the room. Her father was passed out on the bed, surrounded by bottles. "I told you he was home."

Troy smelt something foul as soon as the door opened. It was alcohol, but there was something else about it. Something felt really wrong.

The stench didn't seem to bother Rebecca. She walked into the room and over to her father. She put her hand on his arm. Troy felt something kick inside his stomach. There was something really wrong about this.

"Dad? Dad, it's me, Rebecca. I just stopped by to see how you were doing. Troy came with me. We're worried about you. Dad, wake up."

"I don't think he's sobering up, Becca," Troy picked up a bottle of beer from the bed and inspected it sadly. "It's like he's bathing in this stuff now."

"It's like you said. Change doesn't happen overnight," Rebecca shook her head. "Just help me wake him up. Do it gently, though. He's not a morning person."

"It's three o'clock in the afternoon."

"You know what I mean," Rebecca said and gently shook her father again. There was no sign of him being at all close to waking up. Troy started to feel a little sick, and it had nothing to do with the smell that was overwhelming his nose.

Rebecca continued to try, "Come on, dad. Rise and shine. I'm here for a visit. We can talk again."

"Rebecca, I don't think he's going to talk."

"Troy, he hasn't harassed your parents in days. Maybe he's starting to realize what he's done."

"Becca, I think we should go."

"Let me just wake him up," Rebecca tried to shake him again but her father wouldn't wake. "Dad, come on."

"Rebecca, let's go," Troy knew there was something off about this, but he wanted to get Rebecca home before she knew it too. She didn't deserve to find out this way.

"He's not waking up, Troy," she looked up at her brother. "I don't get it. Normally he wakes up by now."

"He must need the sleep. Let's go home."

"No, Troy, this is weird," Rebecca said. She tapped her father's cheek and then tried to open his eyes for him. Nothing would wake her father. "He's not a heavy sleeper. Not like this. Troy, why won't he wake up?"

"We'll go home. I'll have my parents check up on him later. Maybe he'll be awake then."

"I don't want to leave him like this, Troy."

"Rebecca…"

"Dad, come on! Wake up!"

"Rebecca…"

"Please, dad," she put her hands on his chest and really tried to shake him. Her father still wouldn't wake. Troy already knew that he never would. Rebecca seemed to be grasping at that idea slowly. It was killing him to watch.

"Let's get out of here…"

"No!" Rebecca shouted and grabbed her father's undershirt. "Dad, please wake up!"

"I'm just gonna make a call," Troy said as he took out his cell phone. He wanted to leave the room while he called for the ambulance, so that Rebecca wouldn't overhear, but it didn't feel right to leave her alone. He had to make the call in the room, where she could hear him.

"I need an ambulance to 1502 Martin Crescent."

Rebecca looked up at her brother. She let go of her father and walked over to Troy. He put his hand over the receiver.

"They'll take care of him," he promised. She shook her head.

"He's already dead, isn't he?"

Troy sighed and pulled his sister into his arms, "I'm so sorry, Becca."

"What am I going to do?" Rebecca looked up at him. "Seriously, Troy, what am I going to do? If dad's gone…"

"You have a place to go," Troy assured her. "We'll take care of you…"

"NO!" Rebecca screamed suddenly and pushed Troy. "No! I don't want your family!"

"Rebecca…"

"I want my dad!"

"Look at him, Becca," Troy said and pointed to the bed. "I'm really sorry, but…"

"I want my dad!" Rebecca screamed again. "He can't be dead!"

"I don't think there's a chance," Troy shook his head. "Becca, you know you can stay with us. You know you're already family. We've talked about this. No one cares where you came from."

"I want my dad!" Rebecca continued to scream. She picked up one of the beer bottles her father left lying around the room and smashed it. "This isn't fair!"

"I know, Rebecca…"

"You don't know!" Rebecca shouted and shoved her brother. "You don't know and you don't care at all! He was your dad too!"

"I know…"

"No! No, you don't care! You never cared! You never wanted to help him!"

"Please, Rebecca, calm down…"

"No!" she screamed and picked up another bottle to throw it. "No! I'm done! I'm sick of this. You know what the problem is! The problem is you!" she pointed her finger right at her brother. "It's you and that disgusting little happy family you made. It's the reason my parents fought! The reason mom died. The reason I left dad. And it's the reason he drank himself to death! Dad's not the problem here! It's you!"

"You're just angry, Rebecca…"

"No! It's you! Dad was fine before you stepped in. Dad was fine before you wanted to fix me! Now look what you've done."

"Your dad…"

"He was your dad too!" Rebecca screamed and shoved her brother one more time, then stormed off. "I'm getting out of here before I wind up dead too!"

"Rebecca…" Troy caught her arm before she could leave.

"Get off of me!"

"It's going to be okay, Rebecca…"

"You killed both my parents!" she screamed. "They're dead! Gone! I have nothing left! Let me go!"

"Becca… OW!" Troy pulled his hand away after she bit him and she took off. Troy wanted to go after her but he knew he had to wait for the ambulance to explain what had happened to Mr. Daniels. He couldn't go after her and he had no idea where she would go.


	2. Rebecca's Night On The Town

Rebecca knew she should have gotten rid of it a long time ago, but as she passed her ID over to the man behind the counter and he gave her a nod of approval, she was glad she had it. She gave the man the money and picked up the bottles of alcohol. She thanked him before storming out.

She didn't care about anything at this point. Her father had died, clearly it was her fault. She hadn't been a good enough daughter for him to want to change. She hadn't given him the support he needed so he felt like he could change. She had run away from him, left him feeling abandoned and alone. It was no wonder he drank himself to death. It was no wonder he wanted to see an end to it all. No one believed in him.

She stuffed the bottles in her backpack and took the first bus she could find. She didn't care where it was going. She had nowhere she had to be. She just sat down in one of the seats and hugged her back to her chest.

The bus ride was long, but eventually Rebecca did get off. She saw a park nearby that seemed to be empty and walked straight to it. She sat on the bench and made sure once again no one was around before she pulled out the first bottle.

Her first taste was anything but pleasant. The alcohol burned her throat as it went down and she nearly spit it up, but her former friends had assured her that it took some getting used to. She hadn't drunk much before getting pregnant, and hadn't drunk at all since.

But she had nothing to do, nothing to worry about, no one to go home to and nowhere to be. She kept an eye out so she wouldn't get caught and just drank as much as she could. There was no point in trying to be any better. She had no one left. Her mother was murdered; her father drank himself to death. She no longer cared about anything.

She finished the first bottle and already felt the drink was hitting her hard. She fumbled to pull another one out for her bag but she couldn't manage. She dropped it on the ground and cursed loudly. It was all she had.

"Dammit," she muttered and then looked around. There was a store just on the other side of the park. Certainly they would sell her something to drink. Her ID said she was twenty-one. She grabbed her bag and made her way across the street. She stumbled into the store.

"Kid, you okay?" the man behind the counter asked her. Rebecca nodded her head and gave him a thumbs up. She walked to the back, where all the alcohol was kept, and picked up a six pack. She walked to the counter.

"I'm going to need to see some ID."

Rebecca pulled it from her wallet. The man was fooled by it and gave her the total. Rebecca went to give him cash but found she had nothing. She had given it all to the other guy.

"Dammit," she muttered again. Her wallet was empty. She had nothing to pay with. The man behind the counter looked to her apologetically.

"Sorry. No freebies."

"Please," Rebecca begged but he was insistent. She pointed her finger at him and slurred, "You're stupid!"

"Miss, maybe it's time to go home."

"Maybe you should go home!" Rebecca shouted. "What kind of business are you running here?"

"I'm just the night manager," he shook his head. "If you come back with some cash…"

"Why don't you just give me the drinks and we'll call it even."

"Should I call you a cab, miss."

"No!" Rebecca smashed her hand down on the counter. "You listen here, my father just died and I need this. Now, are you going to be stupid, or are you going to help me out."

"I'm very sorry for your loss, miss, but I'm afraid I can't just give my product away."

"That's stupid. You're stupid… NO! And imbecile! I bet you hear that often you… you moron!"

"Miss…"

"I hope you go out of business because of this stupid policy," Rebecca kicked over the candy stand. "What's so special about money anyways. You know what, go to hell!"

"Have a good night," the manager said as Rebecca stormed out and moved down the street in anger until she saw a family leaving a nearby restaurant. She saw the mother was carrying a purse. Remembering what she had learned, she ran quickly and tried to snatch it.

Only in her state, she didn't have the right coordination. She managed to grab the strap of the purse, but she couldn't get the woman to let go. She tugged and pulled with the mother until her husband stepped in.

"Get off!" he shouted and pushed her away. Rebecca let go of the purse and fell backwards on the sidewalk. The father ushered his wife and kids away quickly. Rebecca stood up and brushed off the snow.

"You know what? You're all just assholes!" she called to them as they walked off quickly. "Big, smelly, hairy holes! I hope you all rot in hell!"

She kicked a snowbank and then continued down the street. She saw another family and convinced herself that this time she wouldn't fail. The family was getting into their car. The father was brushing off the snow, the little girl was getting inside on the left and the mother was putting her baby into his car seat on the right. While she did that, she left her purse sitting on the sidewalk, perfect for Rebecca. She ran as quickly as she could and snatched up the purse.

"Mommy! Mommy!" the little girl started to scream and Rebecca heard the father shout to his wife and kids to stay by the car. His footsteps pounded into the ground as he came after her. He sounded fast, but Rebecca was convinced she could outrun him.

Until she tripped. She didn't know it happened until her face hit the ground. She kept the purse in her hands and tried to get up quickly to run. She could barely feel any pain at all.

"Let it go!" a man shouted behind her and she was suddenly grabbed, but she refused to let go of the purse this time.

"Go to hell!" Rebecca screamed but she was shoved backwards again and the purse slipped out of her grasp. She wasn't ready to give up. As the man tried to walk off she jumped on his back. "Give it back! I got it! It's mine!"

"Go home, kid, you're drunk!"

"Joke's on you, asshole! I have no home! WHOA!"

Rebecca was thrown over the man's shoulder and into the sidewalk. She gasped loudly as she tried to catch her breath after having the wind knocked out of her.

"Leave me and my family alone!" the man shouted at her. Rebecca gasped for breath again as he was about to leave. He stopped walking and looked back. He didn't like having to fight anyone, especially just a kid. He had meant to shake her off, but he hadn't meant to hurt her. He looked down.

"Hey, kid. You okay? Do you need me to call anyone to pick you up?"

"No…" Rebecca sat up and grabbed the back of her head. She pulled her hand away and saw blood. She rolled her eyes, "Is that wine?"

"Damn," the man muttered. He put his wife's purse on his shoulder and then offered his hand, "Let me get you to the emergency room. They'll probably give you a room for the night. They'll check on your head and you can sober up."

"Get away."

"Kid, let me see…"

"I'm fine!"

"Kid…"

"Let me go!"

"Kid, just let me have a… Rebecca?"

The man grabbed her arms and forced her to face him. He looked at her face closely, "Rebecca? Is that you?"

"No, I'm the fucking Queen of England."

"Rebecca, it's me. It's Kevin."

"Screw yourself, Kevin. Go screw yourself and your happy little family."

"Rebecca, I'm Jesse's father. Remember."

"I'm no one's father," Rebecca pulled away from Kevin. "See you never, Kevin."

Kevin rolled his eyes. He followed Rebecca down the sidewalk.

"Why don't you spend the night with us? We've got a guest bedroom with a warm bed."

"Screw you."

"Rebecca, you can't stay out here. Where's your brother? His parents…"

"They're going to hell. Just like everyone else!"

"Rebecca, you really should come with me…"

"NO!"

"You're not leaving me with much of a choice," Kevin said. Rebecca didn't want to listen and tried to walk off but suddenly the ground wasn't under her feet. She felt herself flying. For a minute she thought she actually was but then she realized she was on Kevin's shoulder.

"HEY! Hey, put me down! Fuck off, Kevin! Put me down! This is kidnapping!"

"It's for your own good, Rebecca," Kevin told her. He made it back to the car, where Mia was waiting outside worriedly. She saw him carrying the girl who ran off with the purse on his shoulder and frowned.

"Kev…"

"Rebecca," Kevin said and the pointed through the window at Jesse. Mia's eyes widened.

"What's she doing all the way out here?"

"I don't know."

"It's none of your damn business!" Rebecca shouted.

"I'll call a cab," Kevin said to Mia as he took his keys out from his pocket and gave her back her purse. "We'll meet you back at home."

Mia nodded her head and hesitantly got in the car to take the kids home. Kevin pulled out his cell phone and started to call the number for a cab.

"Put me down! Help! Help! He's trying to kidnap me!"

"Everyone can tell you're drunk, Rebecca."

"You don't know what I am! Someone! Please, help!"

"I'm going to take you home, we're going to give you something to absorb that alcohol, and you're going to spend the night with us."

"He wants to kill me!"

Kevin groaned. He reached for his wallet, "Look, if I give you ten bucks will you shut up?"

"Twenty," Rebecca said. Kevin set her down and handed her ten dollars.

"You'll get the rest at home."

Rebecca glared at him, but she needed the money. She stuffed the ten in her pocket and then crossed her arms.

"You have a stupid face."


	3. Missing Daughter

It was a long night for Kevin. He got a taxi to pick him and Rebecca up from the corner of the street and take them home. Rebecca had been very much drunk the entire way back but the money she had been promised shut her up. Kevin got her home and through the door, but no further when she threw up. He quickly pulled her to the bathroom and held her hair back for two hours as she vomited into the toilet.

He was glad he knew more than just the basic first aid. When Rebecca had nothing left to spew, Kevin checked her head. He noticed some bleeding, but not a lot. She had a bump on the back where she must have hit it on the ground when he flipped her. He would have to keep a close eye on her, but he didn't think he needed to rush her to the hospital. He could take care of her.

Mia let her borrow a pair of pyjamas after tucking the kids in to bed and helped Rebecca get changed. By then, Rebecca's drunken rage had worn off and she started to cry. She wouldn't explain the cause of her tears. She refused to. Not only that, but she couldn't bring herself to stop crying. Mia tucked her into the guest bed and had to lay with her until she cried herself to sleep. Mia took the barf bucket from her arms, which Rebecca had passed out with, and turned off the lights. She saw Kevin in the kitchen, pacing back and forth.

"Someone should sleep with her tonight," Mia said. "She's probably got no idea what's going on."

Kevin nodded his head, "I'll set up the mat on the floor when I go to bed. Did she say anything to you?"

"No. You?"

"Nothing about what brought this up," Kevin sighed. "She was a teen mother. I know that's hard to deal with, but she was a good kid. She straightened herself out, she's living with Troy and we know he's a good kid."

"Something must have happened," Mia said. "Kids don't just start drinking like that for nothing."

"Should we talk to her in the morning? I mean… can we do that?" Kevin asked. "She's Jesse's biological mother. We all signed the forms for a closed adoption. I…"

"Kevin, this has nothing to do with the adoption," Mia shook her head. "We've got to do all we can. We've got to get her back on her feet. Have you called her family?"

"I never thought to get Troy's family's number," Kevin shook his head. "I didn't ever think this would happen."

"We should call someone," Mia stated and pulled out her phone to see if she had the number of any of the Megaforce Rangers. She assumed one of them could let Troy and his parents know that Rebecca was safe. "They're probably worried sick."

"Do what you can. I'm about ready for bed," Kevin said with a yawn. "The kid may not be a Ranger, but she sure knows how to put up a fight."

"Let me know if you need anything," Mia told him and kissed him goodnight. Kevin rubbed his eyes and climbed the stairs. He grabbed the spare blankets and pillows from the closet and then reached under Rebecca's bed to pull out the mattress. Though all the Samurai lived close by, spending the nights was so common, the Rangers' homes were always prepared for a large number of overnight guests. Kevin was grateful too. It meant he had minimal work to do before he went to sleep.

As he prepared his bed exactly the way it needed to be set, he glanced over at Rebecca. She was completely passed out and it was anything but cute. He was glad Mia had gotten Riley and Jesse to sleep quickly or they certainly would have asked about it.

He felt bad for the young girl. He knew she had a troubled past. She had been open about it when they were discussion Jesse's adoption. He knew her home life was far from ideal. He knew her pregnancy was a mistake.

And he knew how that could mess someone up, especially someone so young. And though Rebecca's life could no longer impact Jesse's, Kevin still wanted to see her do well. He still found himself caring for the young girl and wanting the very best for her. He couldn't bear the thought of Rebecca falling flat on her face.

-Megaforce-

After explaining to the paramedics and then the police what he had found when he walked in to Mr. Daniels' home, Troy was free to leave. He checked his cell phone to see if there was any word from Rebecca. He wasn't surprised to see there were no messages waiting for him except the ones from his parents. He walked home with his head down and wasn't paying much attention to where he was going. He wanted to find his sister but he had no idea where she could have gone and the paramedics and police had spent so much time questioning him, Rebecca could have left town. For all he knew, she could have been anywhere.

He just hoped it was somewhere safe for the night. He walked into the house and his parents jumped up. He had told them that he and Rebecca would be late home from school, but it was well after dinner time. They had obviously been worried.

"You didn't say you were going to be out all night," he father frowned. "We were worried sick!"

"Where's Rebecca?" his mother looked to the door to see if maybe the younger girl was trailing slightly behind. Troy shook his head.

"Carl's dead."

"What?"

Troy explained how Rebecca wanted to visit her father and how he had gone with her, just in case it got physical between them. He told them all about the strong stench of alcohol and how he was sure Mr. Daniels had been dead for a while before he was found. He told them how Rebecca had run off and how he had to stay behind to wait for the ambulance.

Mr. Burrows didn't say anything. He grabbed his jacket and raced out of the house. Troy looked up at his mother.

"I couldn't just leave," he said. "It would look suspicious if I had gone."

"That's alright," his mother whispered. She pointed to the kitchen. "Go heat up your dinner."

"Mom…"

"Just go, Troy," Mrs. Burrows insisted. Troy looked to her worriedly but didn't question her. He walked into the kitchen and picked up his plate, though he didn't really feel like eating.

Mrs. Burrows walked into the living room and sat on the couch. She put her head in her hands and let out a deep sigh.

She had made her mistakes in her marriage with Mr. Daniels. She hadn't been all that attentive with him after Troy was born and certainly could have tried harder to be a better wife. However, because he had cheated with her, because he had a child with another woman, and because he had taken off to be with them and abandoned her and Troy, Mrs. Burrows never wished him well. Though she never had any ill wishes for him, she certainly wouldn't be upset if she found out his life had gone sour.

And it had. When she bumped into him again shortly before giving birth to her daughter she learned that his new family was less than ideal. She found out his sixteen year old daughter was a stubborn, angry, rebellious, pregnant teenager and then learned her was raising her by himself after his new wife had been murdered. Mrs. Daniels wasn't happy about any of that, but she wasn't sad either. Not for her ex-husband.

But then Mr. Daniels started to really dig his own grave. The first time he hit Rebecca should have sent up the warning flags that something was very wrong. In all the time she had known her ex-husband, he had never once hit her. In hindsight, Mrs. Burrows felt she should have done something back then. Back before the problems got worse. She could have stopped him. She could have saved him. She could have stepped in while there was still a chance he listened to reason. Although battling it out for custody of his daughter would have been far from ideal, it would have been much better than this.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw her husband looked down at her with a slight shake of his head.

"I couldn't find her."

"How long were you out?" Mrs. Burrows asked and checked the time. She found to her surprise it was three in the morning. She hadn't realized she had lost herself in her thoughts. It was three in the morning.

"I looked everywhere, Jen," Mr. Burrows sighed. "I asked around. If they've seen someone matching her description, they have no idea where she went."

"So then we call the police," Mrs. Burrows said as she reached for the phone. Her husband took it from her hand and shook his head.

"I've tried. They say teenagers run away all the time. We have to wait twenty-four hours."

"Twenty… Chris, she's all alone! What if something happens to her?"

"I told them that. They wouldn't listen."

"Did you tell them she's got no one?"

"She's got us," Mr. Burrows wrapped his arms around his wife. "I'll look for her again in the morning if she doesn't come back."

"She's just a kid, Chris. She shouldn't be out there all night. We can't let anything happen to her…"

"We won't," Mr. Burrows promised. "Get some sleep, Jen. I'll stay up and by the phone in case we hear anything. I'll take care of this."

"I should… I should go out there. I should do something."

"Jen, get some sleep. You look exhausted."

"Chris…"

"Jen, this isn't your fault," her husband gave her a soft, sad smile. "Carl did this to himself."

"That poor girl…" Mrs. Burrows whispered.

"I'll take care of this," Mr. Burrows assured her. "Go to bed. I'm sure things will look up in the morning."

Mrs. Burrows nodded her head. She wasn't sure how much rest she would get with Rebecca somewhere out in the city but she headed to her room and fell back into the bed.

Surely there was something she could have done differently to stop this.


	4. A Place Called Home

Mia woke up that morning to the sound of someone crying. She rolled over in her bed and checked the baby monitor. Jesse wasn't crying. From what she could tell, he was still sound asleep. She groaned loudly and pulled herself up from her bed. She stepped out of the room and heard crying coming from the bathroom. She gently pushed the door open.

There was Rebecca, curled up in a ball on the floor and next to the toilet, sobbing loudly into her knees. Mia sat down with her and pulled her into her arms.

"It's okay," she whispered. "It's going to be okay."

"Let me go," Rebecca shook her head and tried to push the older woman away. Mia sighed and watched Rebecca try to get up to her feet, only to feel nauseous and turn to the toilet to puke.

"Still at it?"

"Go away," Rebecca muttered and heaved again. Mia pulled her hair back for her.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No. Please! This is humiliating enough!"

"You don't have to feel humiliated," Mia smiled and gently stroked Rebecca's back. "Our friend Mike stayed here one night a few months after his twins were born. It was his first night away from his wife and kids and he got so drunk he started guessing what his and my kids would look like if we had one. That was humiliating."

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry," Rebecca put down the lid to the toilet then flushed. "I'll pay you back whatever as soon as I can and…"

"You didn't take anything from us, Rebecca," Mia assured her and decided against bringing up the purse incident. "We found you drunk last night and thought you could use a place to crash. Do you remember any of that?"

"No, but the drinking explains the massive headache."

"Well, you kind of smashed your head against the sidewalk."

"Too fucking drunk to walk, I guess," Rebecca muttered. She washed her hands in the sink and then turned to Mia. "Thanks for putting up with me. I'll get out of your hair."

"Do you need us to call someone to pick you up?" Mia asked. "You're a long way from home."

"I don't have a home," Rebecca said. Mia grabbed her arm as she was about to leave the bathroom.

"What happened?"

"It's none of your damn business!" Rebecca shouted and pulled away. "Just raise my damn son properly and leave me the hell alone!"

"Rebecca…"

"We don't owe each other anything! Just stay out of my life!"

Rebecca stormed out of the bathroom and stomped down stairs, but Mia wasn't about to let her leave. She pulled her Samuraizer out of her pocket. Old habits were hard to break and despite the Nighloks being gone, Mia always had hers on hand. She traced a symbol and the wind blew strongly against the door. Rebecca couldn't get it opened and couldn't leave the house.

"Stop it!"

Mia shook her head. She walked up to Rebecca and pulled the teen in for a tight, loving hug. She knew Rebecca needed it. Rebecca wanted to pull away at first but after a couple of moments the hug felt nice. She didn't pull away but shook her head.

"My dad died."

"I'm sorry," Mia answered softly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's my fault," Rebecca said. "I ruined him. I ruined everything. He hates me, and he drank because of everything I put him through. He drank himself to death."

"Rebecca…"

"I'm a horrible daughter! I… I can't… I didn't mean to hurt him, Mia! I didn't mean for him to die like this! They told me to get out and stay away and I did and… I should have just stayed. I should have stayed! All the beatings in the world wouldn't hurt as much as this!"

"I doubt that," Mia shook her head. She looked down at Rebecca and pulled the hair away from her face, "Are you saying he did this? That healing black eye you're sporting is his doing?"

"If I had stayed, this wouldn't have happened. If I had never been born, like he said, he never would have gotten so screwed up! Mom might still be alive!"

"Rebecca…"

"I should have done something!"

Mia shook her head and held Rebecca's face softly in her hands so the younger girl would look up at her, "Before me, my mother was the pink Samurai Ranger. She had to leave and my father went with her. They left me in my grandparents' care. I was too young to get it at the time so I felt they hated me. When they both came back and tried to take me home, I hated them. I wanted nothing to do with them. My grandmother, Sobo, was the only mother I wanted in my life. Not long after that, my parents divorced. I was still living with my grandmother but… that's not something a kid ever wants to see happen to her parents. I blamed myself for the longest time. I blamed myself because I was just a kid and I didn't know any better."

"Did you kill your parents?"

"Yes," Mia nodded her head. "As I got older, I was still a little angry with them, but they were my parents. I loved them anyways. Then my dad started making a few mistakes that… they shook me up. One day, out of nowhere, he was in town. He wanted to take my place as a Ranger. That decision and me letting him come to the Shiba House with me got him killed. I watched helplessly as a Nighlok severed his head from his body. I blamed myself then too."

"I'm… I'm sorry," Rebecca sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I didn't know…"

"It's okay. I bounced back," Mia smiled. "I stopped blaming myself for my parents' divorce. I was just a kid. The decisions they made had nothing to do with me. I had no control over what they did or chose to do."

"Your parents probably never blamed you," Rebecca muttered. "Dad flat out told me…"

"While he was beating you up?" Mia interrupted. "Are you really going to trust the man who did this?" Mia pointed to Rebecca's eye. "You being born isn't the problem. You choosing to protect yourself and walk away before shit really hit the fan isn't the problem. The problem started with him."

"I…"

"Can I take a shot in the dark, here?" Mia asked and Rebecca nodded her head. "Look, I don't have all the details, but given what happened, given what you're telling me now, it sounds like your father was really mad at himself. Leaving behind a wife and kid? Screwing up two marriages? Beating up his daughter? That's a lot to carry. You can't blame a man for turning to alcohol. You also can't blame yourself."

"But if I…"

"Sweetie, people don't change because someone wants them to. They change because they want it. If your father wanted to be a better man, a better father, and hell, if he wanted to still be alive right now, he would be. And if he's blaming you, it's because he can't handle blaming himself."

Rebecca turned away. Mia hugged her again.

"If you ask me, if you ask anyone of my friends, or even your friends, I'm sure they'd all tell you the same thing. You did the right thing. You got out. It may not have saved your father, but it did save you."

"Saved me from what?"

"Your father was really angry, wasn't he? All that anger at himself, he let out on you. If you stayed with him, like you're saying you should have, he'd have easily killed you."

"He wouldn't! He's… he's my dad. He couldn't… could he?"

"It's hard," Mia nodded her head. "When you're a kid you think everything your parents do is because of you. You're just… not experienced enough to know that parents make their own decisions. I didn't understand half the shit my parents went through until I had Riley. You won't understand until you have your own child."

"I do," Rebecca muttered. "He's upstairs, remember."

"I meant… Mia bit her lip and then smirked. "Actually, you have a point. In a few years, when Jesse learns he was adopted, there's not a doubt in my mind he's not going to think you gave him up because he wasn't good enough."

"That's… that's ridiculous. You're going to tell him, right?" Rebecca asked. "You're going to let him know I couldn't be a mom. He was perfect. He was… he deserved a better life."

"I'll tell him that but… kids don't get it. They can't get it. Just like you don't understand that your dad did this to himself, Jesse's not going to understand that his adoption had nothing to do with him."

"Mia…"

"Yeah."

"Even if you are telling the truth… it doesn't hurt any less. He was my dad!"

"I know."

"He's dead!"

"I know."

"I just wanted him back!"

"I know," Mia nodded her head and held the younger girl tightly in her arms until there was a knock at the door. She reached out with one hand and opened the door. Mr. Burrows stepped in. During the night, thanks to a few phone calls, Kevin managed to get the Burrow's home phone number and let them know Rebecca was safe with them for the night. It seemed Mr. Burrows had gotten up and driven all the way out to Panorama City first thing in the morning to pick her up.

Mia let Mr. Burrows take Rebecca in his arms. He held her warmly. He kissed the top of her head.

"We were worried sick," he told her. Rebecca sobbed into his chest.

"It's not fair! I want my dad! I want my family! I want to go home!"

"I can't give you your father back, Rebecca," Mr. Burrows said. "But we're going to make sure you have everything else."

"You can't."

"We can, and we want to," Mr. Burrows said. "We're getting in touch with social services and the lawyers. We'll do anything so you stay with us. So you have somewhere you know you're welcomed with open arms."

"Why did he have to do that? Why couldn't he just go to therapy? Why couldn't I be enough for him?"

"He lost his chance," Mr. Burrows assured her. He gave her another soft kiss and continued to hold her as he looked to Mia, "Thank you so much. You have no idea how worried we were."

"Take good care of her," Mia chuckled. "It may be weird taking in our son's birth mother, but I'd do it in a heartbeat."

Mia put her hand on Rebecca's shoulder, "Your dad may have let you down, but you've got a whole family still who'll never make you feel this way again. Go home, Rebecca. Be with them. I know it seems impossible, but they'll help you get over this."

Rebecca nodded. She pulled away from Mr. Burrows and wiped her eyes.

"I'll just… say goodbye to Kevin," she whispered. "I don't really remember last night but… he was there when I woke up."

"He took good care of you," Mia nodded. Rebecca walked up the stairs slowly. When she was out of earshot Mr. Burrows turned to Mia again.

"Seriously, thank you. If you hadn't of taken her in… She's grown on us. The house feels so… weird without her. We can't imagine what it'd be like to lose her."

"Then don't," Mia said. "Seriously, Mr. Burrows, step it up for her. She needs someone to fight for her. She needs to know there's someone out there who'll do anything for her."

"She's got it."

"She needs to know she's got it. Riley had a tough time blending into our family, especially with Kevin. All he put up with just to show her he was going to stick out really paid off in the end, but it was a lot of work."

"I'm willing to put that work in," Mr. Burrows promised. "She's just as much a part of my family as my other two kids. No one's taking her away."


	5. Alone No More

Rebecca didn't have anything to pack. She literally had nothing when Kevin took her home. However, she couldn't just leave. Though she had no memory of the night before because of her drinking she had woken up to find Kevin on a mattress in the floor in her room, and her borrowed pyjamas gave her the impression that someone had looked after her. She had already talked to Mia but couldn't leave without personally thanking Kevin.

"It's Saturday," he muttered. "I sleep in on Saturday, remember?"

"It's me," Rebecca whispered. Kevin opened his eyes and looked up. He saw Rebecca and remembered how he had run into her the night before. He sat up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Mr. Burrows came to get me. I'm… I'm going home with him."

Kevin checked his watch and nodded his head. "First thing in the morning. I should have known."

"Thank you," Rebecca looked down as she said it. Though Mia and Kevin didn't seem to be judging her for the night, she still felt pretty humiliated about it all. "You didn't have to go to all the trouble…"

"We help people in need," Kevin assured her. "Just take care of yourself. Don't let whatever's bothering you get to you. You're one of us, Rebecca. You can handle anything."

"I hope you're right," Rebecca nodded. She gave the former blue Ranger a quick hug. "Seriously, thank you."

"Take care," Kevin smiled as he watched her go. Rebecca saw Mr. Burrows waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. She picked up her bag and thanked Mia on the way out.

When they were in the car, Mr. Burrows took her hand.

"I was in touch with the lawyer on the way over," he told her. "Your father never wrote up where he wanted you to go if something happened. There's a pretty good chance we can officially take you in."

"Are you sure?" Rebecca asked. "What about a foster home or…"

"Do you really think we'd send you off to a home?" Mr. Burrows said. "They already have it on file that you live with us. They're willing to let you stay until all the papers are signed."

"And when the papers are signed?"

"If we get our way, you're not going anywhere," he promised her with a smile. "We really want you to stay with us."

Rebecca bit her lip, "Even after all the things I said to Troy?"

"He never mentioned any of it," Mr. Burrows said. "I doubt he's even thinking about that. When I went to check up on him last night, he was on the phone with his friends and asking around for you."

"I guess I've got a lot of apologizing to do to him," Rebecca sighed. "He's the only family I really have left and…"

"What are we, chopped liver?" Mr. Burrows frowned. "Rebecca, family isn't just who you're related to. Family is what you make it."

"I…"

"Jen was up early this morning and hugging your pillow when I got the call from Kevin and Mia," Mr. Burrows said. "She was worried something had happened to you. She was so scared you were hurt or dead. I've never seen her so upset, even when Troy's out during those monster attacks."

"Really?"

"Ryan didn't sleep much either. Her bedtime routine always consists of you reading to her. When you never showed up, it threw her off. She's just a baby. She doesn't know what blood is. You're just as much a sister to her as Troy is her brother."

"I am?"

"I shouldn't have to explain myself to you. I took Troy in like a son, and he's not mine. I don't care where my kids come from. If they're in my life and if I can help them, I'll do anything."

"I guess dad's death hit me pretty hard."

"We understand," Mr. Burrows smiled. "We're just glad you're okay now. And glad you'll be at home where we can help you."

-Megaforce-

Troy was in the living room when he heard a door slam. He looked up and saw through the window that his father was home. Then he noticed Rebecca getting out of the car. He jumped up from where he was trying to play with Ryan on the mat and ran for the door. Mrs. Burrows watched him go with a frown.

"Troy, don't leave your sister like that!"

"She's home!" Troy shouted and ran outside. He caught Rebecca in his arms and held her tight. "Where the hell did you go? I was worried sick!"

"Sorry, Troy…"

"Are you okay?" Troy didn't care for apologies. He didn't need one. His only concern had been his sister. Understandably she had been upset. Understandably she had taken it out on him. But he had been scared all night that in her state she wouldn't make it. He had been worried something would happen and he would lose her. It had only been a few months since he had met her but he already couldn't imagine life without her.

Rebecca nodded her head. Troy took his sister in his arms once more and held her lovingly. It was at that point that his mother came out of the house with Ryan on her hip. Seeing Rebecca, both Burrows girls perked up.

"Thank goodness!" Mrs. Burrows raced out to the driveway and hugged Rebecca tightly. Ryan, as soon as she was close to her sister, threw her arms around her. Rebecca took the little girl in her arms and looked up apologetically at Mrs. Burrows.

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"Don't even worry about that, sweetheart," Mrs. Burrows smiled. "Come on. Come inside. We can talk about what happened to your father. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I was really hoping for the best."

"I… Me too," Rebecca smiled. "And really, I am sorry I ran off. I… I should have just come home."

"You're here now," Mrs. Burrows said. "You're home and you're safe. That's all that matters."

Rebecca nodded her head and then asked Mr. and Mrs. Burrows if she could have a minute. Both parents went inside, leaving the three kids in the driveway. Rebecca looked to Troy.

"I'm sorry," she said. "For what I said about you back at the house. I…"

"You didn't mean it?"

"I did at the time," Rebecca said. "I do take it back, though. I guess I just needed some time to clear my head. On the way back, your dad wouldn't stop reassuring me that I had a home and a family here and… it got me thinking."

"My parents are really great, Becca. You don't have to worry about what dad did to my mom. They don't think like that."

"I know. And… I may not have grown up here, but… this is where I was meant to be," Rebecca smiled a genuinely happy smile and gently bounced Ryan on her hip. "It just… took me a little longer to get here."

"A harder and longer journey," Troy nodded. "But you made it. You're home now. You've got a real family again, and this time they aren't going to let you down."

"Dad was the disappointment. Mom…"

"She'd be happy you made it here," Troy assured her. "She'd have been great with you, no doubt, but I'm sure this is the alternate she'd prefer. You know, Gia sometimes says she feels her father is watching over her. Maybe your mother does the same thing. Maybe she led you here."

"She couldn't have chosen a shorter or easier road?" Rebecca grumbled.

"They aren't worth taking," Troy chuckled.

"I guess not," Rebecca said. She looked up at her brother, "Thanks, Troy. Bumping into you was seriously the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"We're going to take care of you," Troy promised her. "We'll help you say a proper goodbye to your father, you can stay here as long as you need. Dad was literally up all night doing what he could to become your legal guardian."

"To be my new dad?"

"You don't have to call him that. He would never expect you to."

"I won't call him dad," Rebecca said. "But… let's face it, Troy, your parents have been better parents to me than my own dad. Hell, you've done a better job looking out for me than my dad."

"You'll be okay, Rebecca," Troy smiled and he put his arms around both his little sisters. "You're not alone anymore."


End file.
